


Welcome Aboard

by shooponthemoon



Series: Karasuno Space Flight [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Big Bro Tobio, Brotherly Affection, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Inspired by Firefly, Little Bro Hinata, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shooponthemoon/pseuds/shooponthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama is an up-and-coming script-writing prodigy who has just joined the writing team of the new sci-fi hit show Karasuno Space Flight. The show, created by veteran writer Sugawara Koushi, has a tight-knit cast of friends gathered by star actor Sawamura Daichi, and features a motley crew of individuals trying to make a living in a post-war space era. His first day on the job, Kageyama meets the slightly eccentric cast of actors, along with a young new cast member he doesn't quite know how to get along with. Kageyama must learn to deal with all of these new people while trying to help create the best script possible in order to make Karasuno Space Flight the best sci-fi show around.</p>
<p>(aka writer!Kageyama and child actor!Hinata learn to get along, and DaiSuga fluff is everywhere)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Aboard

**Author's Note:**

> The feel I'm trying to go for the show itself, and kind of the set atmosphere as well, is very inspired by Firefly. (Damn I should go re-watch that!!!) Anyways, I just felt that the Haikyuu!! group would have a lot of fun as actors in a sci-fi show, and if you guys have any ideas/suggestions/headcanons you just have to share, come and talk to me on tumblr! (my url is shooponthemoon there as well)
> 
> I don't have any experience writing Kageyama so I hope he doesn't feel OOC, but in general I see him as a guy who is very passionate about his work, excited to meet people he looks up to and to get tips from them, but still has a bit of difficulty getting along with certain types of people, and perhaps sometimes awkward when he's trying to be social.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys like it!

Kageyama hurriedly wove through the crowded sidewalk, furiously trying to punch his straw through the hole on the top of his milk carton. There was _no way_ he was going to be late for his first day on set; it would be his first time meeting all of the cast and crew, and he wanted to learn the ins and outs of their routines as quickly as possible.

And as cranky as he probably looked at the moment, Kageyama was actually really excited. He was a _huge_ fan of sci-fi shows, and the up-and-coming _Karasuno Space Flight_ had some real potential, even for a small home-grown production with such a tight-knit crew. Kageyama had been honoured to ask to come aboard the _Karasuno_ team, no pun intented, especially since he had high hopes of turning the show into something that could rival even top productions like his ex-mentor’s current show, _Aliens Among Us_.

Some considered Oikawa Tooru a prodigy. At 23 years old, he was the lead writer and actor of what was essentially considered “his” show, though Kageyama heard that his new agent Iwaizumi kept him on a short leash off set. Having worked as an assistant writer with him for a couple of years on his previous project, Kageyama had to admit that the guy was exceptional at what he did; it however didn’t excuse the fact that the guy was horribly annoying and an absolute pain to be around, at least in Kageyama’s opinion.

But he had moved passed those days where he was constantly referred to as “the kid” of the group – though the nickname he’d picked up at his previous job, “the King of the Script”, was hardly any better. At 19 years old, he too was considered a writing prodigy, and it was about time he stepped out from under the wings of others. The job with _Karasuno_ would be a perfect opportunity to do so.

Kageyama was literally bumped out of his thoughts when a small figure crashed into his back, sending his milk flying. He glared back at the mop of orange hair responsible for the loss of his beverage, and the kid at least had the decency to flinch away at the sight his probably terrifying expression.

Certain he had successfully managed to frighten the perpetrator into learning his lesson, Kageyama turned back and continued walking; he didn’t have any more time to waste.

\---

Kageyama was always amazed at how sci-fi production crews managed to make a few small sets crammed into a warehouse seem like an entire, spacious ship on-screen. _Karasuno_ was no exception, and he excitedly glanced from one set to the other, recognizing details he had seen while watching the first season of their show earlier that year: that set was the dining hall, over there was the helm crammed full of navigation controls, and tucked into a corner was the captain’s quarters, just barely out of Kageyama’s line of sight.

“Kageyama, right? I’m glad you managed to find the place! Welcome and thanks for coming!” a rich voice called out from his left. He turned and spotted Sawamura Daichi, or simply “Daichi”, as his fanbase liked to call him, waving him over from where he stood beside three of the crew members. The short-haired man finished up his conversation and waved the crew away, leaning back on a table with a content smile on his face. Kageyama hurriedly wandered over and tried to quell his excitement at finally meeting on of the best veteran actors of the sci-fi industry.

“The pleasure is all mine!” Kageyama said, perhaps a bit louder than intended. He just barely suppressed the instinct to give the dark-haired man a quick bow and instead returned the firm handshake he was given.

“Welcome to the team,” a soft voice said. Walking out towards them with a smile was Sugarawa Koushi, the show’s previous head writer. Kageyama hurriedly clasped hands with him as well, eyes shining intensely.

“It is such an honour to meet you, Sugawara-san! Uh, I mean…” Kageyama mumbled, embarrassed. These days among those in the industry it was common to leave out honourifics, and the coworkers at his previous job had certainly made fun of his persistent habit.

“Oh don’t worry, just Suga is fine! That’s what everybody here calls me!” the silver-haired man said with a wide smile that truly did reach his eyes, highlighting his distinctive mole. Kageyama couldn’t help but hesitantly smile in return.

“Well, some people call you Mom, but I can’t imagine why,” Daichi said with a laugh, though he gave a short cough when Suga elbowed him in the side.

“Says the one they call ‘Dad’,” he cheekily retorted. Daichi gave another cough and pointedly looked away from the shorter man.

“I am a huge fan of your work, uh, Suga, and I hope that it will not feel like I am intruding on something that belongs to all of you,” Kageyama said, some of his initial nervousness about the project resurfacing. Though it was clear the series needed a fresh new direction plot-wise if it were to survive a second season, there was no denying that Suga was a reliable writer who wrote excellent, three-dimensional characters with such interesting backgrounds and relationships. This talent had helped the show take its first steps into the world of primetime TV, and Kageyama was unsure at how the veteran writer felt at having someone else take over the reins.

“Oh, don’t worry about it!” Suga gave him a small wave. “The characters are all pretty much established as I’ve wanted to portray them, and it’ll really help take a burden off of my shoulders, it truly will.”

“Time to focus on your acting a bit more, eh, Suga?” boomed a loud voice right next to Kageyama’s ear, making the young writer him flinch. A large hand smacked him right on the shoulder as a bald head appeared in his peripheral vision, a cheeky grin on his face. Kageyama knew it could be none other than Tanaka Ryuunosuke, another one of the show’s regular cast members.

“That’s right!” beamed Suga, completely unsurprised by Tanaka’s sudden appearance. “And besides,” he continued, turning back to Kageyama, “I have complete faith that Kageyama here will take excellent care of my little baby.”

Kageyama did not miss the momentary blush on Daichi’s cheeks at Suga’s choice of words, but he said nothing of it.

It was common knowledge by now, within the industry at least, that the two actors were dating, and to be honest Kageyama found it quite endearing, especially considering how their courtship had begun when Daichi had started to accept only the roles for shows where Suga was either a co-star or one of the writers, or sometimes both. It seems like the shorter man eventually clued in to his roundabout way of expressing affection, and the two had reportedly started dating not long before Suga had come up with the idea for _Karasuno Space Flight_.

In fact, their characters on the show had quite some romantic tension going on throughout the first season. If they were to become official, they would become one of the first official queer couples on their network coming from a sci-fi show with this level of popularity. Although their characters would never be a true homosexual couple, as Suga’s character was technically from an agender, androgynous alien race, representation of any and all genders and sexualities did matter. It suddenly dawned on Kageyama that as the new head writer, the power to make this ship canon on-screen now rested in his hands.

“Look at that Suga, you made the new guy speechless!” said Tanaka loudly, reminding Kageyama that the actor still had an arm slung across his shoulders. “Say, how about we have him meet the rest of the gang?”

“That’s a great idea!” Suga exclaimed, beaming. “Why don’t you bring him over, Tanaka. Mom and Dad have to go talk with the Director for a bit,” he added with a wink. Tanaka and Suga both laughed at Daichi’s blushing face.

“Again, nice to meek you Kageyama. The two of us should get going,” Daichi said hurriedly as he parted, tugging Suga along by his sleeve. The smaller man waved back at the two of them, still smiling brightly.

“Welp, now that you’ve met the parents, it’s time to meet the rest of the kids!” His arm still draped across Kageyama, Tanaka swung the two of them around towards the dining hall set where most of the cast were milling about, chatting.

“Ye-yes!” managed Kageyama, still a bit unused to the bald actor’s overabundance of energy.

“NOYAAAAAA!” he yelled suddenly, startling Kageyama and making him wince at the volume of it.

“RYUUUUUUU!” came a shouted reply as a short man with spiked hair jumped up on the set table and started waving his arms at the pair, even though they were less than a hundred metres away.

Kageyama guessed that this was Nishinoya Yuu, an ex-acrobat-turned-actor who specialized in Andy Serkis-esque roles that had him more often than not wearing motion capture suits and jumping around like he was some kind of creature. In _Karasuno Space Flight_ , he played a character from a race with many simian features such as a furry tail, longer arms, a crazy mop of hair, and distinctive teeth, a role that was obviously perfect for him.

His character was the ship’s mechanic and a close friend of their top pilot, nicknamed “Ace”, who was played by Azumane Asahi. Said actor was currently trying to convince his friend to get off the table with a few quiet words and an extremely worried expression, but to no avail.

Kageyama found it interesting how such a tall, intimidating man with long hair and a beard had such a sweetly demure personality, and yet somehow only seemed to overcome his inherent shyness when acting. He had met the man – briefly, mind you – at a previous job when he’d been a guest actor for an episode or two, and Kageyama remembered how the muttered doubts from other crew members of the quiet man acting ability had been instantly silenced the moment cameras had started to roll and his character had started to speak with his deep, sonorous voice. Kageyama was glad to have a chance to work with the man once again.

As he and Tanaka drew nearer to the group, he began to recognize other faces around the table and once again started to feel excited. Kageyama simply loved being a part of the sci-fi TV show scene, and getting to meet and work with such talented actors and other writers was perhaps the best part of his job. It was hard to believe that all this was truly _real_ , and he had to stop from pinching himself just to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

When they finally reached the group, Tanaka let go of Kageyama’s shoulder just in time to catch Nishinoya, who had leapt from the table into his friend’s arms. Kageyama suppressed a smile at the small frightened squeak Asahi had let out when the smaller man suddenly sprung himself at Tanaka.

“Hey new guy!” said a female voice, its owner giving him a deceptively strong bump to the arm. “I’m Yui; I play the ship’s first mate. I see you’ve already met the idiots, Noya and Tanaka.”

“Yes, uh, nice to meet you too.” He shook her offered hand as the two of them glanced over to said idiots. The pair were still in each other’s arms, spinning around and sobbing some nonsense about having been apart for too long. “Are they always like… this?”

“Energetic, you mean? Yeah, you’ll get used to it. I’m tempted to say the only time they’re quiet is when they’re sleeping, but Tanaka snores, so quiet isn’t really the right word. Calm would be it I guess, haha!”

“Great…” muttered Kageyama to himself. He wasn’t actually all that miffed though: he’d worked with plenty of goofballs before, and knowing the actor’s personality and acting styles were just as important to him as knowing the character he would be writing for them.

“The shy one over there is Asahi. He plays Ace, though he might be a bit tough to recognize without all those prosthetics and fur on haha!” Since Asahi’s character was a type of humanoid bear alien, he was actually even hairier on-screen.

“Ah no, it’s fine, we’ve worked together before.” Asahi gave him a small smile and a nod, which he returned.

“Well! Then the only ones left to meet are grumpy over there and his puppy!” She gestured to the other end of the table where a tall blond with glasses had his nose stuck in a book, and a freckled brunette sat beside him scribbling notes from something he was reading off his tablet. The brunette looked up at her words and frowned.

“Tsukki isn’t grumpy!” He turned to the blond, who seemed to be making a point of ignoring the rest of the group. “Tsukki, don’t be so antisocial! You can say hi to the new guy at least…” The blond sighed, marked his page with deliberate annoyance, looked up and locked eyes with Kageyama.

“Hi.”

His monotone greeting over with, he gave the freckled man a look as if to say ‘Happy now?’ and quickly jammed his black headphones over his ears before returning to his book. The brunette sighed and gave Kageyama an apologetic smile.

“Hey… I’m Yamaguchi. I’ve only been in a couple of episodes as one of Tsukki’s nurses, but I mostly do all of the medical and zoological consulting for Suga and the team, so I imagine we’ll be working a lot together.” Kageyama gave him a polite nod. “Sorry about Tsukki, he’s not really a morning person.”

“Oh, don’t make up excuses for the guy, he’s just got a rotten personality,” piped up Tanaka.

“Yeah, he’s such a party pooper! He never wants to do fun stuff with the rest of us!” added Nishinoya. “Even Asahi comes and he’s like, super shy!”

“You never give me much of a choice,” mumbled Asahi from the back of the group.

“Well, the guy is a sourpuss most of the time,” said Yui, “but you can’t deny he’s a great actor – and I mean, his doctor is a pretty important character on the show. He’s just got motivation issues he needs to deal with, I’d say.” Yamaguchi gave her a smile.

“OK!” she exclaimed suddenly, making Kageyama jump. She slapped her cheeks and turned to face their group, red marks from her palms distinctly visible. “Time to go meet the _other_ new guy!” Tanaka and Nishinoya cheered loudly as Yui turned and led the way.

“Wait, what do you mean, _other_ new guy?” asked Kageyama, confused, as he was quickly shepherded forward by the two over-eager actors.

“Oh, Suga didn’t tell you?” Yui asked, looking back to see Kageyama shake his head. “Well, you will be doing most of the writing for this second season, but Suga already has the premiere and next couple of episodes planned out, and he, the director, and the producer all agreed that it was time to introduce a fresh new face to the main cast!”

“Don’t worry about it!” said Tanaka, the two still ushering Kageyama in the right direction as Yui left the main warehouse area and started down a maze of hallways. “I’ve already met the guy, and he sure has great potential!”

“AND! AND!” added Nishinoya excitedly, “Our dear Kiyoko’s casting is always PERFECT!”

“Ahhhh~! Kiyoko!” sighed Tanaka.

“Kiyoko!” parroted Nishinoya.

“Hey, Kiyoko!” said Yui, breaking the group out of its trance. The short-haired girl waved to the long, dark-haired girl with glasses waiting outside a doorway at the end of the hall. The girl hugged her clipboard to her chest as the two loudmouths started off towards her, waving their arms and spouting all kinds of lovey-dovey nonsense. At the last second, she nimbly stepped to the side and the two went tumbling into the room beyond. Asahi gave a worried whine, but Yui simply chuckled at their predicament.

“Nice one girl!” said Yui as she walked past Kiyoko into the room, stepping over the two idiots sprawled on the floor.

“Thank you,” she said softly, blushing.

“Hello, it is nice to meet you, Kiyoko,” said Kageyama as he passed her, Asahi following and giving worried glances at the two on the floor. She gave Kageyama a nod and entered after Asahi, shutting the door behind her.

That’ when Kageyama noticed they were in what must have been the director’s office, as Ukai Keishin was sitting at his desk with a short man wearing glasses – Kageyama assumed that was Takeda, the show’s newbie producer – at his side. Daichi and Suga were there as well, facing Ukai, whose blond hair was pulled from his face with a thin headband. From where Kageyama was standing, the two were blocking his view of whoever was in front of them, talking to the director.

“Hey guys!” Yui said brightly, giving Daichi the same strong punch to the arm as she’d given Kageyama earlier. Suga turned, spotted him and smiled.

“Hey! Glad to see you’ve met everyone, I hope that went well! I didn’t get the chance to talk to you about it earlier, but… there’s one more cast member for you to meet!”

As Suga and Daichi stepped aside to reveal who was hiding behind them, Kageyama’s first reaction were ‘short’, ‘fluffy orange hair’, and ‘holy FREAKING SHIT’.

“YOU!” he yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the small child standing in front of Ukai’s desk. It was the same darn kid that had run into him that morning! He’d lost his milk because of that miscreant!

“Scary face guy!” exclaimed the kid, frightened and clinging to Daichi’s sleeve.

The entire group looked utterly confused at the outburst, and glanced from one to the other to try and understand what the hell was up with the two of them. It didn’t help when right after that, the two exclaimed in unison:

“THERE’S NO WAY I’M WORKING WITH HIM!”

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as a celebration for having finished a shit ton of assignments... still have exams though, so I'm not sure when I'll get around to writing the second part, but hopefully no more than a couple of weeks. (I'm not planning on the whole thing being very long, but who knows, it might get away from me as usual.)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
